


Second Skin [Art]

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Big Bang Challenge, Community: werewolfbigbang, Digital Art, Gen, Gen Work, POV Female Character, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a home for her people is one of the most difficult tasks President Laura Roslin has to undertake, especially when her people and the human race aren't one in the same.</p><p><b>Story Link:</b> <a href="http://marzipanilla.livejournal.com/121638.html">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Skin [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marzipanilla (Marzi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/gifts).



  
_Banner:_  
[](http://i.imgur.com/PHXi3JZ.jpg)[](http://i.imgur.com/uZzPx9n.jpg)  
  
  
  
 _Icons:_  
[](http://i.imgur.com/JOJXNrt.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/IDNYgMJ.jpg)  
[](http://i.imgur.com/b9X9Ir6.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/lnTz7vE.jpg)  
[](http://i.imgur.com/SMyFcBc.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/lVFUca8.jpg)


End file.
